Duane Kicak Interview
The interview was held by Jack7809. Duane Kicak portrayed Tommy from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? ''' My role on TWD was a construction worker in the town of Alexandria, Tommy. '''How did Tommy receive his name? Didn't get the name Tommy til season 6 in the rock quarry...I was given a satchel and ask to give a name..couple of mains said ..call him "Tommy"....Tommy gun. Cause I was fully armed....lol When did you find out Tommy was going to die and what was filming his death scene like? ''' I didn't know til about a week ahead, told it will be a great scene, and will have several walkers, one named "Machete ".. started early morning, in fx room getting the makeup on, started to hit me... I was actually going to die on set.. I was happy and sad at the same time....I met a lot of Great people on this set, and still good friends with..as I got out of the van and walked on set, a lot of people where sad that It was me getting killed today..a lot of emotions going on...anyways scene what was shown. I was laying in the middle of the street and 3 walkers where eating me....it was a long afternoon..being very hot out, umbrella during break....couldn't move. Do to the blood and meat in my body cavity suit....it was a great feeling knowing that Andy was putting the machete in my head..lol. '''Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? To be honest no..lol.. but I heard about it, through friends, on what the show was.. I watch it now, since I've been on Were there any scenes that you were in that didn't make it post-production? If so, what happened in them? ''' Wow, good question. There are always scenes, my 1st day on set when Abraham came to us during work I was on the fence, that never aired. '''Who are your favorite characters in the show currently? Still Daryl, Carol, Morgan. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' Well while filming season 6 premier...the scene where they where building the fence, and RV in the street to direct the walkers away? That scene was in middle of GA, and road is active..anyways they got a call stating school buses where wanting through so they unblock the road, Andy, Norm where on the side of the street in the shade and the buses where let through and headed out way..the kids had there heads out the window and going crazy..as the bus came by Norm. He got up, jogged by the buses giving them all hi 5's. I was very impressed by that '''How did you get your role on the show? I was doing a lot of background for a casting company, a lot of last minor stuff and I was asked to go to Senioa for a fitting..didn't know it was for TWD. I was surprised and shocked..and very happy at the same time..thought I was a walker at first, but then told I'm a survivor an Alexandria. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' Meeting the cast, crew and being part of a family..it has a family atmosphere, I truly miss and very grateful I was part of it. '''Thank you so much for the interview on behalf of the whole wiki! We really appreciate it! Category:Interviews